The use of pliers having interchangeable and replaceable jaws is well known. Such devices are advantageous over common pliers having fixed jaws since they permit a user to, utilizing one pair of pliers, carry out a multitude of unique and special functions such as cutting, punching, embossing, clamping, etc., by simply changing the jaws thereof. In this fashion, a substantial savings of funds, which would otherwise have to be expended for both jaws and pliers, is realized.
The use of interchangeable jaws for pliers has been described in Belgian Pat. No. 628,232 issued to Crisafulli, German Pat. No. 857,480 issued to Extermann; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,505,510 issued to Uhl; 1,556,755 issued to Burman; 3,176,551 issued to Hansen; and 4,499,798 issued to Miskiewicz.
Unfortunately, no pliers having interchangeable jaws, of which I am aware, provide for the jaws to be secured in place so that, like the fixed jaw pliers, they are tilted or inclined inwardly, thereby providing a transverse force component for improved gripping. Also, none of the pliers having interchangeable jaws provides a means whereby the jaw may be secured to and/or removed from the pliers with a "snap action". Finally, none of the pliers of which I am aware provide for bearings to be internally retained between the shanks or handle members of pliers for facilitating the operation of the device.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a pliers having interchangeable jaws, wherein the jaws are inclined or tilted inwardly, thereby providing a transverse force component for improved gripping. There also remains a need for such a pliers wherein the jaws may be secured to and/or removed therefrom with a "snap action". Finally, there remains a need to provide a means to facilitate operation of the device.